Betrayal
by coffeeshopcynic
Summary: What happens when Castle finds out Kate knows? Spoilers for the 47 Seconds promo


**Disclaimer: I flailed so much watching the last promo that I fell off my couch and landed on my bruised ribs... don't think I would do that if I owned the show...**  
><strong>AN: This scene came to me after the **_**47 Seconds **_**promo and just wouldn't leave me alone even though I should be working on my story **_**A Story Like Yours**_**. **  
><strong>Enjoy,<strong>  
><strong>~Rose<strong>

Richard Castle couldn't decide if he was hurt or pissed. Maybe a bit of both. Stunned, overwhelmed, and betrayed were also good describing words of his emotions right now.  
>He kept replaying the scene over and over again in his head.<br>_Beckett in the box trying to intimidate a suspect. Her suddenly getting angry and snapping, "I was shot in the chest and I remember everything!" The color draining from his face as he realized the woman he loved lied to him. _  
>He had ran out of the precinct immediately, ignoring the boys calling out his name. He knew his daughter would be at the morgue with Lanie, so he wouldn't have to deal with her, but he hoped his mother wouldn't be home. He didn't want an audience for his misery; he just wanted to be alone.<br>Unfortunately he wasn't that lucky. "Richard?" Martha called out, coming to investigate the door slamming. "Richard what's wrong?" the actress asked the moment she saw her son's face.  
>Rick didn't know what to tell her. He decided on what he always tried to tell his family: the truth. "Kate," he admitted, "she's been lying to me."<br>"What ever about Darling?"  
>"The shooting. Me telling her I love her. She remembers everything Mother! She's remembered all this time and she lied to my face about it!"<br>"I'm sorry," Martha told him, placing her hand on Rick's arm. He just hung his head and let the anger and sorrow surge through his body.

~O.o.O.o.O~

Alexis had overheard everything. Dr. Parish told her since they didn't have a body drop Alexis could stay home and study for an upcoming AP exam and she would call her if a body did drop. Alexis had been slaving over her textbook and she was just coming down the stairs to grab a glass of water when she heard her dad and grandmother talking.  
>She couldn't believe that Kate Beckett could be that selfish! Her dad had dived in front of Kate trying to push her out of the way of the bullet! He had told her he loved her! He had done nothing but work at the precinct and write for three months while she didn't even bother to call! And how did she repay him? She lied to him! She hurt him, and that wasn't okay with Alexis!<br>Alexis's phone rang and the caller ID said Dr. Parish. She answered and listened to the doctor say that they had a body. She wasn't in the mood for it but Alexis said she'd be right there anyways.

~O.o.O.o.O~

Luckily Beckett's team wasn't assigned to this case. Alexis didn't think she could handle facing Detective Beckett right now. She was back in the morgue with Dr. Parish now looking at the odd bruise patterns on the vic.  
>Lanie could tell something was up with Alexis today. She seemed distracted and angry and was far more distant than usual. "Is everything okay Alexis?" the M.E. asked.<br>"Yes, everything is fine," Alexis lied a little too curtly. Lanie knew the girl wasn't telling the truth and she gave Alexis a "spill now" look. "This is a professional atmosphere and I want to show you I'm professional. I don't want to complain about everything."  
>"Come on Alexis, you know you can tell me. You seem a little angry."<br>"You want to see angry you should see my father right now!"  
>"Wait? What happened to Castle?"<br>"Kate," Alexis practically spat causing Lanie's eyes to widen. "You were there at Montgomery's funeral; you saw what my dad did for her! Did you know that as she lay there dying in his arms he told her he loves her?" The M.E.'s eyes widened even further in response. "And she's been lying to him this whole time! She told him that she didn't remember anything from the shooting but she did and now my dad's upset because of Kate Beckett's selfishness!"  
>Lanie wanted to be mad at the teen and tell her she couldn't talk about Kate that way but if there was one thing she knew about Alexis Castle it was that she cared about her father. And if Castle was upset over something to do with Kate then maybe there was something to it. The M.E. had already figured out that Kate remembered the shooting but she figured she wasn't telling Castle that because she didn't want to have to talk about it and relive the memories. She had no clue that Castle had told Kate he loves her and that, that is what Kate is keeping from him. She really needed to talk to her girl.<p>

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it. I will be writing a sequeal featuring Lanie's conversation with Kate based loosely off the spoilers that have been realeased for **_**The Limey**_**. **  
><strong>~Rose<strong>  
><strong>Review?<strong>


End file.
